All you need is love
by LeslieConstanZe
Summary: Quelques histoires très très courtes sur les couples peu vu, voir inexistant dans D gray man. SakoraCloud,BakFo,KandaTewak,EmiliaLink
1. Saint Valentin

« Saint Valentin. Une fête stupide et sans intérêt mettant à l'honneur les sentiments dégoulinant de guimauve et les amourettes pathétique à en vomir. Ce baratineur de Cross Marian vient d'offrir des fleurs à Cloud Nine, qui ne les a pas refusé. S'avouant vaincu, le maréchal Sokaro la regarde s'éloigner et veux intervenir. Mais, voyant ses mains vides et son masque cachant son visage monstrueux, il se ravise. L'année prochaine, peut-être. »

* * *

**Héhé, me revoilà suite à une longue absence ! Je me suis remise à D gray man et comme toujours, je craque sur les couples étrange ou que l'on ne voit pas. **

**Un petit Sokaro/Cloud pour commencer. Commentaire sont les bienvenus, ainsi que des propositions _\c'est beau de rêver/ _**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**


	2. Fô détestait Bak

« Fô détestait Bak. Elle avait ses raisons, bien évidement. Il était insouciant, idiot, naïf, susceptible, obstiné, décidément aveugle et étrangement attachant. Et, pire que tout, il aimait Lenalee Lee. Fô détestait aussi Lenalee. Après tout, elle était faible, pleurnicharde, inutile, avait une jupe trop courte et un sourire trop coulant. Et, par dessus tout, Bak l'aimait. Et ça suffisait a mettre Fô en rogne. Après tout, qu'avait cette fille de plus qu'elle ?

* * *

**Un deuxième dans la foulée. Bon, c'est deux la sont plus connus, mais je les adore :) Donc voila !**

**Même chose, j'attend vos avis ! Merci d'avoir lu, by the way :)**


	3. Frustration

« Tewaku s'était réveillée frustrée après que son cerveau ait explosé. Frustrée, car elle avait mal à la tête comme pas possible. Frustrée de voir a quel point son corps n'avait plus rien d'humain. Frustrée a cause du rêve angoissant qu'elle venait de faire. Frustrée par cette sensation d'incertitude qui lui serrait l'estomac. Frustrée car c'était Howard Link qui était venu la ramasser. Frustrée car elle venait d'essuyer une défaite cuisante. Et par dessus tout, elle était frustrée de ne pas avoir pu aider Kanda Yuu, ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde. »

* * *

**Me revoila :) Un Kanda/Tewaku cette fois. **

**Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, elle apparait dans le tome 20, c'est une des petites hybrides :p Je n'en rajoute pas, autant ne pas augmenter les spoils. Je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu ce couple, mais je les trouve plutôt bien, esthétiquement parlant. **

**Bref ! Le prochain sera surement plus basique. **

**Merci pour le reviews, les ajouts en Fav etc ! Ça me fait super plaisir :)**


	4. Galmard

« Rongeant ses ongles, l'inspecteur Galmard repensait à sa tendre fille. « _Elle mettrait les voiles dès qu'elle aurait rencontré un homme convenable _» qu'elle avait dit. « _Que ce n'allait pas tarder, qu'il devait faire des efforts _» qu'elle avait dit. Aucun respect. Dix huit années d'éducation visiblement veine, et des journées de grognements incessants pour se plaindre de cette fille indigne qu'il aime tant. Et puis la voilà envolée. Un jour comme ça, le monde s'écroule sous les coup de feux de monstres inconnus, l'enfant devient apôtre et la fille disparaît. Pour quel homme ? Un gamin. C'était quand même rassurant.

La tendre fille, Emilia Galmard, est assise à une table de la cafétéria congrégation. Devant elle, les raison de son départ: La première, Thimoty. La seconde, Howard Link, le héro qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'elle suivrait dès a présent jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à son père. »

* * *

**Ma quatrième drabble ! (si on peut appeler ça des drabbles.) Pas terrible, selon moi.**

**Un Emilia/Link cette fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a inspiré ces deux la, mais ils ont leurs moment dans les dernier chapitre du tomes 18 ;)**

**Link gentleman qui aide les femmes, et Emilia qui attend l'homme parfait... ça peut le faire, quand même. **

**Je me vois bien faire du Lenalee/Kanda, Du Miranda/Kanda ou du Miranda/Lavi pour la suite. **


End file.
